


Watch the Ball Drop

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Wayhaught AU where the first words your soulmate says are tattooed on your arm.





	Watch the Ball Drop

“Do you not want to watch the ball drop?” The brunette heard from her spot of leaning against the balcony, ignoring the party and loud TV’s from inside.

“I’ve recently discovered that I’m not really into balls.” The shorter woman said quickly before mentally deflating at her comeback. Apparently she’d had more champagne than originally thought.

“Is that so?” The redhead said with a gentle smile, attempting to stave off a bellowing laugh.

“It sure is Officer.” Waverly said with a smirk as she stepped a foot closer. “And I’m really reminded of that at this moment in time.”

“You’re quite the smooth talker, aren’t you, beautiful?” The redhead asked with a tilted head.

“Shared soulmate trait maybe. Or really only after I’ve had some good champagne. I’ll let you decide.” She said, her shoulders shrugging as she spoke.

“Well how about I take you out on a date and I’ll decide firsthand?”

“That would be lovely, Officer.” Waverly stated as she took a brief sip of her champagne to try and calm her nerves.

“Nicole. I’m Nicole.” The redhead said, her hand reaching out slowly.

“Waverly.” They both smiled as their hands grasped tightly.

“Haught! Stop flirting and lets get back to work!” A fellow officer shouted, causing them to quickly drop each other’s hands, neither of them having noticed that they’d been shaking hands longer than socially acceptable.

“I agree that you’re hot, but isn’t that technically sexual harassment when it’s from a colleague?” Waverly asked puzzled, earning her a chuckle from the taller redhead.

“It would be, but only if it weren’t my last name. Nicole Haught, at your service.” She said with a mini-bow as Waverly bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too hard.

“Oh really?”

“I wish. Instead duty calls and I’m back to patrolling drunk people. So please be careful and take care of yourself tonight. No driving for you. I’d like you in one piece for our date.” She added a wink for good measure.

“Likewise, Officer Haught.” The brunette emphasized slowly as she leaned in. “How about you give me your number and then you can get back to work.”

Nicole pulled out one of her cards and handed it to Waverly gently.

“Don’t lose it.”

“I would never.” The shorter woman scoffed. “Now go! Do your job and let me watch you walk away in this really Haught uniform.” She said with a wink.

* * *

After Waverly watched the other woman walk away, she turned around and walked back inside with the most massive smile on her face.

“Look at you go, baby girl! I saw no signs of the usual Waverly Earp ramblings or embarrassment! Maybe this is finally going to be your year!” Wynonna said as she caught up with her sister, having been watching her the whole time.

“I sure hope so, Wynonna. That was my soulmate.” Waverly said, still unable to wipe the smile off her face.

“Really? That tall and delicious ginger snap? She’s ‘do you not want to watch the ball drop?’ Damn, Waves.” Her sister responded, letting out a low whistle.

“I know. How soon is too soon to text her? She’s amazing. And I’m really not drunk, just slightly buzzed.” The younger sister rambled as she continued to drink more champagne.

“I’d say that the ball is dropping in like 2 minutes and your lady deserves to start the year off right with a text from her soulmate.”

“I think you’re making a lot of sense, Wy.” The shorter of the two added as she took out her phone and started typing.

_Nicole, I’m so glad we met tonight and will be able to start the New Year off right. Let’s plan our date later (today)? Xo, Waverly._ She sent off the text before giving herself time to overthink it and then refocused her attention to her sister, not expecting a response for a while, especially after meeting while the redhead was at work.

_Hi Waverly! I would love to plan our date later today. I was originally bummed about having to work on New Years, but I ended the year on an amazing note thanks to you. And this year will only be getting better. Hope you slept well. Xo, Nicole_

Waverly smiled brightly as she sat up in bed, reading the text from her newly found soulmate. She looked at the inside of her left arm and saw the words she’d had there since her 18th birthday, ‘Do you not want to watch the ball drop?’

Noticing that it was sent about an hour earlier, she assumed that Nicole had just gotten off work.

_Hopefully you’re finally getting to grab some sleep! How about dinner tonight? Your choice of restaurant since you know Chicago. My treat! No rush, just text me when you wake up. Xo_

She smiled as her phone sent the message and then went about her morning, checking her phone after getting ready.

*I’m just heading to get some sleep now, but that sounds amazing! 7 tonight? Text me your address and I’ll pick you up. *

*It’s a date. Get some rest, Officer. *

* * *

At 6:55 Nicole was walking up the stairs to Waverly’s hotel room. They decided on somewhere casual and the redhead was dressed in nice jeans, snow boots, and a thick, but flattering, white sweater.

She knocked on room 304 and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before the gorgeous brunette answered.

“Nicole, hi!” She said happily as she embraced the redhead tightly, pulling back slightly to kiss her cheek.

“Hi Waverly, you look amazing. It’s really good to see you.” Nicole said as Waverly looked at the woman in front of her.

“Likewise. Do you mind coming in while I just finish up getting ready? 5 minutes max.” She assured Nicole as the redhead just nodded.

“Not at all, I am a few minutes early anyways.”

“Awesome. Well come in, make yourself at home, Wynonna is out already, so you lucked out on meeting the overprotective and usually gun-toting sister.”

“Next time then.” Nicole laughed at the thought. “I’m sure we’ll find some common ground.”

Waverly was just about to say something else when Nicole’s phone rang.

“Sorry, Waverly. I’ve got to grab this and then my phone is getting turned off, I promise!”

“Of course! No worries!” The brunette said as she worked on finishing applying her makeup.

“No I know, I talked to CJ about it this morning. She was being really needy so we just cuddled all morning. She’ll get over it. It’ll take a few days, but she’ll forgive me. I know, I’m going to have to make it up to her. Listen, I’ve got to go. I’ll call you tomorrow? Yeah, I’m with Waverly. Sure. Okay, bye.”

The police officer had been standing with her back to the bathroom, not able to see Waverly visibly deflate when she heard Nicole talk about this ‘CJ.’

The redhead turned back around and Waverly tried to plaster a smile on her face, but it ended up being more of a grimace.

“CJ?” Was all she managed to squeak out.

“Oh, do you want to see a picture? She’s beautiful!” The redhead said honestly as she quickly went to the camera on her phone.

Waverly braced herself for the picture, laughing audibly when the taller woman finally handed her the phone and the picture was of a large orange cat sat on the sofa.

“CJ is a cat?” Waverly asked after Nicole looked at her strangely for laughing.

“Of course! What else would she be?” The taller woman’s brow furrowed.

“It sounded like you were talking about a woman or girlfriend or something.” Waverly said, her eyes dropping to look at her hands as she spoke.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Nicole said as Waverly gained a true smile on her face.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for! It was just a misunderstanding.”

“I’m not like that, Waverly, I’m a very loyal person.” Nicole said with pleading eyes.

“I know, I believe you. So tell me, why is CJ mad at you?”

“Calamity Jane is mad at me because as I’m sure you noticed from the picture, she’s a little large. So I put her on a diet food and it apparently doesn’t taste too great. She’s not very happy about it. And that combined with me being gone for a weird night shift threw her slightly off kilter.” Nicole finished her explanation, smiling as she watched Waverly light up.

“She sounds like a character.” The brunette said as she walked over and placed her hand on Nicole’s shoulder, smiling even brighter as the redhead placed a hand on her waist in response.

“Oh she is. She’s quite the cat. You’ll understand when you meet her.” She said simply, not knowing that Waverly’s stomach filled with butterflies upon hearing that.

“So I’m assuming that since I picked you up from a hotel, you don’t actually live in Chicago?”

“You would be correct. In an attempt to be more normal sisters, we came here on vacation for a few days to celebrate the New Year. We’re from a town called Purgatory, it’s a super small town in Alberta, Canada.”

“Oh wow. When are you two headed back up there?”

“We leave in two days, unfortunately.”

“Right. Well thank you world for technology.” Nicole said without missing a beat.

* * *

After a very packed two days, where Waverly did in fact meet Calamity Jane and was amazed by her size, Nicole dropped off Waverly and Wynonna at the airport.

“Don’t be a stranger, alright Haught?” Wynonna said as she patted the officer on the shoulder, walking into the airport as the redhead nodded.

“Well I guess this is goodbye for now.” Nicole said as she tucked a piece of hair behind Waverly’s ear and caressed her cheek softly.

“You better call me later, Haught.” Waverly said, her eyes full of tears threatening to fall.

“Of course, Wave. Text me when you land.”

“Will do. Let me know when you’re planning to come to my neck of the woods.” Waverly said as the two of them had agreed to travel back and forth to visit each other.

* * *

6 months later

“Perfect.” The brunette mumbled angrily under her breath as she felt beer dripping down her shirt and onto her shorts.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet T-shirt competitions.” She heard from the doorway in a distinctly familiar voice. “You okay?” She heard next.

After turning to the door to see who had spoken to her, she quickly stopped and stared.

“Wave? You okay?” Nicole asked as she slowly made her way to the bar.

“Are you really here? Wearing a Purgatory Police uniform?” She asked, still standing still.

“I sure am. As of 30 minutes ago, I am the newest Deputy in Purgatory. I hope that’s okay.” She said softly, suddenly questioning her romantic idea of moving to a new country to be with her soulmate without having involved said soulmate in the planning.

“Okay? This is perfect! Seeing you once a month is not nearly enough!” She said as she quickly rounded the corner and launched into her girlfriend’s arms.

“I’m so glad you’re in Purgatory now.” The shorter woman sighed happily as she still continued to hug her soulmate, neither of them caring that Nicole’s shirt was now significantly soaked with beer as well.

“Really?” Nicole asked as, just to double check that she hadn’t made a mistake.

“Oh yeah. These khakis are working for me way more than your old uniform.”

“Is that right, Miss Earp? Well lucky for you you’ll get to see them around quite a bit.”

“As long as I get to see under them too.” She said with a smirk as Nicole shook her head.

“How about you come over to my place tonight? I’ll make you a nice dinner and we can just relax and you can see CJ because she misses you.”

“Of course she does! A cat that large has enough love to share between two people.” The brunette stated as Nicole laughed loudly.

“That is accurate. She’s a lot happier with a two parent household I think.” Nicole said softly as Waverly smiled even brighter.

“No dropping balls in sight.” She added, reaching to touch the spot of her tattoo with a smile, letting Nicole pull her back in for another strong hug after not seeing each other for about a month, but now with the excitement that she would never have to get on a flight and leave her soulmate again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop by and leave a soulmate prompt.


End file.
